


Nine Tenths

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fisting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not in the right mindset for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetmagras](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetmagras).



> Warning: While the sex is completely consensual, it's neither safe nor sane. Please, proceed with caution.
> 
> This is for velvetmagras who wanted _McShep with Jealous/Possessive!John, fisting and Bottom!Rodney._

John is not in the right mindset for this. There are so many things that could go wrong if he's not careful, he should be in complete control of himself, concentrating on what he's doing. Right now, he has to force himself to go slow when all he really wants is to plunge in, to take and possess and make _his_.

He has four fingers in Rodney's ass and he's working on the fifth, rubbing it against the stretched rim, willing Rodney to just open up and _take_ him.

Rodney is face down on the bed, with his knees bent underneath his body and his ass in the air. His head is buried in the pillow and he's gripping the sheets hard as minute shudders run through him.

"C'mon, McKay," John mutters, half to himself and half to Rodney. "Give it up, let me in."

There's a panted, "Oh, oh, oh," and then Rodney relaxes, just like that, and allows John to slide the last finger inside. It's impossibly tight and just like every other time they've done this, John is amazed at the slick heat, the way Rodney seems to pulse around him. There's nothing quite like this feeling.

It takes an effort to stay still, but John pushes aside all the want and the need and waits until Rodney starts to rock back against him, taking his hand deeper. The hard clench of Rodney's muscles envelop him and John scissors his fingers, just a little bit.

"They wouldn't do this for you," he hears himself say, slowly moving his fingers to press against that spot inside that never fails to set Rodney off. "You wouldn't even be able to ask them. There's no-one... no-one but me."

Rodney tenses and whimpers and John doesn't even know if he heard the words or if he's so lost inside his own head that nothing exists but pleasure. He keeps going, stroking softly, until he feels Rodney's body contract around him, hears the quick, panting breaths that means Rodney's about to come.

That's when he presses down, hard. Rodney freezes for a moment, and then he comes, shooting spurt after spurt over the sheets, until he's done and slumps down to the bed where he lies trembling.

John slowly eases his hand out, almost shaking with desperation and God, he's never doing it like this again, it's stupid and dangerous and just not worth the risk, and then his fingers are finally free and he grabs for his cock and jerks himself to finish, long sticky stripes over Rodney's ass and back.

His heart is still pounding a little while later when he settles under the covers, pulling Rodney towards him with an arm around his waist. He's feeling a little embarrased, a little ashamed, because he should have a better hold on his emotions than _this_.

"Moron," Rodney mumbles against his shoulder. "I'm a healthy bisexual male, if there are bare breasts in the room, I _will_ look, and there were a _lot_ of..."

"Rodney..." John protests tiredly. He doesn't want to think about the mission, the humid damp climate of the jungle, the natives' lack of clothing, his own stupid reaction to Rodney's undisguised interest.

"Jus' saying." Rodney makes a snuffling little sound and rubs his face against John's skin. "Love you." A moment later he's snoring.

"You to," John says into the soft darkness. "I think I love you too damn much, McKay."

**\- fin -**


End file.
